Conventionally, as for railroad vehicles, in order to protect crews and passengers from a collision with an automobile, another railroad vehicle or the like, various structures for absorbing energy due to the collision has been proposed. For example, in Patent Document 1, a rail vehicle provided with a reinforcement member extending vertically in a vehicle end, and a bone member extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction is proposed. According to this structure, it absorbs energy by positively deforming when certain or greater load acts to the structure, the structure does not deform when less load acts to the structure.